Field
The present invention relates to a battery pack.
Description of the Related Art
Recently, with the rapid development of electronics, communications, and computer industries, market demand for a power source capable of generating a large capacity of power is increasing.
Generally, in order to increase the capacity of a bare cell the size of the bare cell is increased and a battery pack is formed of a plurality of bare cells. Various researches on forming one battery pack by using the plurality of bare cells and improving performance of the battery pack by using a connection tab to increase battery capacity are being performed.